Eolo
'''Eolo '''is a minor character in Gwain Saga who serves as part of Queen Gwain's guard. Appearance Eolo wears an armor of a lavender metal that covers his chest, shoulders, legs, and lower arms, with boots of the same material. His armor also has room to sheath his Knight's Sword on his waist. To cover any other part of his body, Eolo wears a black fabric that covers the entirety of him, except for his head. To protect his hands, Eolo covers them with finger-less black fabric gloves. The knight also adorns a navy blue cape, bordered by a grey outline, as well as a navy blue hood attached to it, with a white outline instead. Eolo's lavender hair is quite long for a male Teoran, as it's grown out to reach down to his shoulders. For some reason, one particular strand spikes out at the right side of his head. His lavender eyebrows are quite thin and his lavender eyes seem to be in a constant glare, except in moments of extreme reaction. The guard's build is of a normal state, as it's muscular and fairly sized, and his height is equivalent to a middle-aged adult's. Personality Eolo seems to be egocentric, as he's surprised to see Geo, someone he considers less popular then himself, receive a package from Twain. However, he is also very loyal to his queen and princess, seen by his actions of obeying her orders and protecting her from any threat. Contradicting that however, Eolo's non-nonsense trait possibly almost has Ami killed, as he strikes at her with his sword without warning to test Geo's skills as a bodyguard. Abilities Due to his role as a knight, Eolo has excellent swordsmanship. Many a times has he used this skill, including the moments in Episode 006 and Episode 007 where he uses his sword as a test and a barrier instead of a weapon. History Before the series, Eolo was trained by B-Top to become part of the current Queen's guard we see in the series. During this time-frame, he also made quite an impression on the citizens of the kingdom, as, in the present, he's apparently a substantially popular knight. After Ami's disappearance in the Gwain Woods one night, Eolo was part of one of the many search parties Queen Gwain had conjured up to find her daughter. Unfortunately for Eolo and his cohort, Lucy, finding Ami seemed impossible until she finally showed up with a surprise guest late in the stormy night. The next morning, Eolo presumably aided in standing guard for the royals' breakfast, as well as securing Ami after Gwain sluethed out Geo's true identity. He surely was also one of the many guards who were taken out by Ami's stun arrows. Many days later, Eolo, seeing it his duty to bring Geo a package he had been mailed, decided to test the bodyguard to see how much he had truly learned over the past days of being a bodyguard while also giving the human his gift. After a possible attempt to stab Ami once Geo and company arrive at the throne room, Eolo is surprised by Geo's quick instincts and courage. He gives Geo his mail and, while trying to sheath his sword, he realizes the bodyguard had broken a quarter of it, leaving the knight dumbfounded. On the day of the Gwain Statue's unveiling, Eolo was put on task of guarding the queen and the princess's platform from any person, besides the newcaster. Eolo, despite the Batling invasion, didn't have much to defend against, as the only citizen who did try to reach the queen was Lanney, who was promptly kicked out of the vicinity by him. Gallery Eolo in Search Party.png|Eolo with Lucy in their search for Ami Eolo.png|Eolo delivering Geo his package Eolo Guarding.png|Eolo guarding Gwain and Ami from Lanney Appearances Episode 002 - Gwain Episode 006 - Savien Episode 007 - Lanney